Voices Carry
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Hush, hush now. Voices carry. Established HouseCameron romance.


Seems like I've finally found my voice in this fandom again! This is an idea that demanded to be written. The title was inspired by the Til Tuesday song, Voices Carry, which is of course not mine. Could be taken as a sequel to Final Bow, or as a stand alone fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Gregory House leaned heavily against the door as he stood at the entrance of the hospital room.

Behind him, nurses passed by to check on other patients. Lives went on, and the world continued to spin.

He took a hesitant step into the room, his cerulean eyes falling on the figure in the hospital bed. Allison Cameron's chest rose and fell reassuringly as she slept, bathed in the moonlight that cascaded through the window on the far wall. Her beauty made his heart lurch.

Her head tossed to the side as he came closer to the bed, and he watched as her brow furrowed.

There was a soft noise on the other side of the bed, catching House's attention. He made his way to the clear isolette residing next to Cameron's bed. The newborn squirmed and scrunched up its face in irritation.

House watched the new baby squirm. He focused on the bracelet adorning the baby's tiny ankle. Gregory James House. He swallowed at the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. She had loved being pregnant, and he was more proud of her now than he had ever been.

The baby settled and opened his eyes, and House could see his own eyes reflected in his son's. "I'm sorry that you didn't get a better dad," he whispered, studying his new son. "You deserve someone better. You and your mom both do."

The baby gurgled softly as if he understood his father's words.

House reached into the isolette, but hesitated just before his finger came into contact with the newborn's soft skin. "My son."

His legacy.

He pulled back when Cameron began to stir in the bed. He wanted to be there when she opened her eyes, but what he wanted didn't matter. He took one last look at his son, then moved back to the door. "I love both of you," he murmured.

Cameron's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around before looking at her new son. He had his father's eyes, his lips, and his dark hair. She rested her hand over her heart and shuddered. "Greg..."

He watched her from the door. "I have to go. But I'll come back."

She lifted the baby out of the isolette and cuddled him close as she sobbed. She had lost Greg, but in her arms was a living, breathing part of him.

Of them.

He hated to see her cry, and he wanted desperately to wipe the tears from her eyes. But he knew that, with time, the pain would ease. It had to.

Cameron cuddled her little son, the last part of Greg she still had. "I love you, Greg." She closed her eyes briefly as she remembered her husband's mischievous smile. "And I love you, House."

He nodded. "I love you too, Allison. Don't forget it."

She sniffled. Greg was dead, and nothing could ever bring him back. But with their son, she had a reason to move on, to live and hope again.

He watched her rock and soothe their son for a while. Then he reluctantly walked through the door. He would be back. They were his, and even though he was dead, he wouldn't abandon them.

Allison felt a chill as she slowly rocked her son. House had been dead for over seven months, but sometimes, it was as though he was right there with her. Watching her, and watching their son.

She was surprised when the pain that had occupied her heart for months eased just a little. Maybe she could do this. She wouldn't be entirely alone. Wilson wanted her to stay with him for a while once she was released from the hospital, and Cuddy offered to take care of the baby whenever Cameron wanted her to. Allowances would be made, and when she came back to work, she would bring the baby with her. Everything would work out, somehow. She was a widow, again, but she had her son to live for. House's son.

She settled the baby in her arms and studied his little face, her lower lip quivering.

"I love you, little boy. And I loved your dad. I loved him since the first day I met him." She sniffled, "And I'll make sure you know all about him."

The baby gurgled, bringing a small smile to her face.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Princeton, there was a hospital..."

And the world continued to turn.

The End.

A/N: I know, so sad! Kind of an early Halloween story. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
